Bouquet
by AliceofDeath
Summary: Noun: An attractively arranged bunch of flowers, esp. one presented as a gift or carried at a ceremony. An expression of approval; a compliment.
1. The First Set

**Arbutus **

_You're The Only One I Love_

__For Red it means a lot when Green would just drop by out of nowhere just to visit him a top of Mt. Silver

because even if there is animosity between them as long as Green would continue seeking him he wouldn't mind those strong feelings of hate.

because Red only sees Green.

* * *

**Narcissus**

_Return My Affection_

__It takes a long time for him to accept it. He knew and was fully aware of it. And Green knows it has been too long it was time for them (for him) to move on. He briefly wonders if Red knows the name and meaning behind the flower he has in his hands.

* * *

**Orchids**

_Refined Beauty_

__Red knows that Green is popular with the ladies as well as to the few gents and he knows that Green is aware too but Green does not know how far his beauty goes and it was better that way because Green can be a narcissist, the flower he gave to Red was enough proof. But Red does not mind it because he also knows the second meaning behind the flower.

* * *

**Yellow Roses**

_Jealousy_

__Green knows that it was irrational for him to be jealous of Red's pokemon particularly that pikachu.

He doesn't know that Red feels the same with regard to Eevee.

* * *

**Higanbana (Red Spider Lily)**

_Death, Lost Memory, Abandonment_

When Green left a bouquet of Red Spider Lilies at home, Red had never felt so terrified he searched for Green everywhere at their shared apartment it was not until later when Green came home did he felt relief

"what wrong?"

"I thought you left..."

Green then remembered the flowers he had left on the table.

"Sorry to have made you worry" and Green patted Red's head in a comforting manner.

Red hugged him tight and it was then that Red remembered that today was the death anniversary of Green's Raticate.

Green led Red to sofa and went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate after all warm and sweet drinks help soothe the soul on stormy days.


	2. The Second Set

***Amaryllis**

_Shy_

Green was always curious about the silent new kid in their class. Green being the most sociable 5 year old in their class decided it was time for him to man up and talk to new kid.

Walking up to him he reached out a hand and said " I like you, let's be friends"

Green noted that the new kid was fairly cute.

just when the new kid was about to speak Green interrupted him

"I changed my mind"

the new kid who Green had now notice had beautiful red eyes was tearing up

"Let's get married." Green said quickly not wanting to cause a misunderstanding and that worked

it was not until later when they where doing their 'marriage ceremony' did Green learn of the boy's name

_Red_

and Green knew the name suited his 'wife' despite it clashing with the personality of his 'wife'.

it was not until 15 years later after their journey will Green be reminded of this and be pestered by Red when the now and still reigning PKMN Master came over to help clean his best friend's storage room.

Green missed the Shy Red of that time

* * *

**Anemone (White)**

_Sincere_

Green despite not being gentle and often snobby was sincere. Red knew it very well because Green's action always speak louder than his words.

* * *

**Carnation**

_Fascination, Distinction, Love_

When Green first taught Red about the language of flowers as a break from their constant learning of pokemon, he gave Red an assignment

"Give a flower to someone, anyone that shows what you think or feel for them"

Green never thought that he would receive a carnation from Red.

But he brushed the meaning aside and congratulated Red for completing the assignment.

It was not until years later would he give back a reply even if it was somehow misread though positively received.

* * *

**Freesia**

_Childish/Immature_

Red is sometimes annoyed by Green's childish behavior but when Green directs those smiles filled with child like happiness Red does not mind one bit if he can basked in that warmth.

* * *

**A/N: *semi AU**


End file.
